Together
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: Daisuke and Dark get together, but later encounter a little problem. yaoi, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Thanks for clicking this story :) This is my first D.N. Angel story, and Im not done with the anime yet (3 episodes left- I don't read the manga) so this takes place during the anime, after the Ru Tile of Grief thing appears, but after the summer. I also noticed there was only one Mpreg (that I saw at least) and decided to write one, even though Im working on two other stories right now. That and 'cause I love Mpreg.

Mpreg (male pregnancy) and yaoi (GuyxGuy pairings). Don't like it? Feel free to click the back button if you'd like. Thank you :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hey... you awake?' called Dark's voice inside Daisuke's head. Daisuke opened his eyes, and the bright morning light made him want to shut them again. He slid the slider open, and padded out to the balcony. It had been only about a year ago that he had found love with Riku Harata. When he was not talking to her on the phone or with her, he would gaze out to the cliff over the aquamarine ocean where her house sat.

But all that changed a few months later. Daisuke had felt a bit awkward dating her. They were too good of friends to be dating. He knew she felt the same way, but neither said anything. It was not just this, but Daisuke also feared that he was in love with somebody else. Normally they would have been able to tell each other anything and everything on their minds, but for some reason, they could not tell each other how awkward they felt.

Then, one day, it became to painful for Daisuke to hold in anymore. As tears rolled down his face, he told her how he felt, purposely leaving out that he loved somebody else. Soon, both former lovers cried, but agreed it was better to stop dating. They remained friends, and going through the pain of the break up together only made their friendship stronger.

It still had hurt Daisuke to leave her. Every night he would cry himself to sleep. His appetite decreased, and he had become unusually short tempered.

That is, until one day. Daisuke was laying in bed that night, crying as usual. "Riku," he cried, "Im sorry! Im sorry I hurt you! Im sorry I felt so awkward being with you! It's all my fault it didn't work! Im sorry Riku!"

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore!" cried Dark. Daisuke fell silent for a moment, tears still falling, then felt as though something was in his bed with him other than Wiz... (that's how you spell it... right? Im sorry, I really don't know) Scared, Daisuke sat up and looked at the end of the bed, his heart racing. It was Dark.

"Dark, is that you? How are you here while Im here!" cried Daisuke.

"Oh... I guess I've never done this to you, have I?". Dark laughed, "I can come out of your body whenever I want, it just drains a lot of my power so I don't use it much." At first Daisuke did not care much, but then he got angry.

"Why didn't you do this on your date with Miss Harata or my dates with Miss Riku then!" Daisuke yelled.

"Like I said, it takes a lot of power, and those dates were all for a long time. When I run out of energy I need to get back into your body right away, so I need to be near you, otherwise I could die.", The phantom thief replied, "So anyway, I came out of here because I this thing with Riku seems pretty serious. Just stop crying and worrying about it. She's not mad at you, so why be mad at yourself? You'll find somebody else."

For the first time in weeks, Daisuke faintly smiled. It was a small smile, but a real one none the less. This made dark happy, and he smiled too. The smile shortly disappeared.

"Dark... it wasn't just that I thought we were too good of friends to be dating that made me leave her it was something else." Daisuke nervously said.

"Well, what was it?" Dark asked.

Daisuke tried to swallow his fear. He shook nervously, and opened his mouth slowly. "I love you." he said.

Dark smiled, "Well that's good because I love you too. That makes us lovers, right?" Daisuke was shocked. He never expected his feelings for Dark to be returned. Dark gave Daisuke a tight hug, then disappeared. "Good Night Dai!" said Dark, now back in Daisuke's head.

"Good Night." replied Daisuke. That night for the first time since he ended it with Riku, Daisuke had slept peacefully.

That was over a year ago. Now, Daisuke was fifteen. His looks had barely changed, he was only a bit taller. Daisuke look ed out at the amazing view before him. Many houses and shops crowded the area, and what appeared to be small, moving dots but were in reality humans scattered about, going up and down the streets.

"Hey Dai, what we did yesterday, that was great. We should try it again some time." Dark's voice said.

Laughing softy, Daisuke answered, "Okay Dark. We will." He continued to gaze over the city's streets, buildings and people.

"Oh, there's my school- OH NO! SCHOOL!" cried Daisuke. Forgetting today was the first day of school, Daisuke had not only overslept, but also wasted time looking out from the balcony. He was going to be late on his very first day!

As fast as he could, the red haired boy dressed himself, brushed his hair and teeth, and grabbed a piece of bread for breakfast. As he ate 'breakfast' he galloped at full speed to school. Just as he dove into the room, the bell rang.

"I made it!" he cried. Suddenly, Daisuke felt sick. Now he regretted eating breakfast while running.

"Are you going to sit down Niwa?" asked Risa Harata, his former crush, as she approached him.

"Hm? Oh... right... Im sorry Miss Harata." he answered, taking a seat by the window. Daisuke always sat by the window, so when he was bored he could gaze outside. (A.N.: Im keeping all the same characters in his class, because from what I've heard, in Japanese schools you usually have the same people in your class for three or four years, and I don't wanna make new chars)

The nausea did not go away when he sat down. Now class had begun. As Daisuke wrote his notes, he couldn't keep his mind of his stomach. He began to scan the room for a trash can to throw up in. There was one on the other side of the room, which meant he would have to run across the room in front of everyone. The fifteen year old could feel it coming, he was going to puke. He had to run to the trash, or he would get it all over his desk and notes.

So, despite the embarrassment, Daisuke leapt up and dashed to the trash, making it just in time. A moment later he threw up in it. Wiping his mouth, Daisuke felt everyone was looking at him and only him. His face turned red. Turning to look, Daisuke realized he was right as everyone else's eyes met his.

"Im sorry!", he cried, "I'll take out the trash!". Grabbing the trash bag, he ran out the door to the school's dumpster. Tossing the bag in, he realized he was still feeling sick. This was not good. Not good at all.

After replacing the garbage bag, Daisuke rushed back to his seat and lay his head on his desk. Why was he so ill all of a sudden? His body ached.

"Niwa, are you alright?" Came Riku's voice. Daisuke didn't answer, because he was unconscious a moment later.

Daisuke woke up in an uncomfortable white bed an hour later. Glancing around, he realized not only that he was feeling a little better, but that he was in the nurses office.

"Hey, good, your up Dai. You passed out about an hour ago and they brought you to the nurse. You feel better?" asked Dark.

"A little..." answered Daisuke, embarrassed he had passed out. The Nurse wasn't around, so Daisuke got out of the bed and began walking towards his classroom. The nausea had decreased, but his muscles still ached. Even though he was nauseous, Daisuke felt hungry. He also just felt strange, like something was wrong.

Daisuke slid open the classroom's door and returned to his seat. Glancing at the clock, he noticed he had only been in school about an hour and a half. He sighed, unable to wait until he got home so he could sleep. Daisuke could have slept in the Nurse's office, but then he would have missed school.

Daisuke could feel everyone's eyes watching him, but he simply looked at his notebook. Everyone had seen him vomit and pass out, this was really embarrassing. His face turned as red as his hair and eyes.

Once the school bell rang and his first day ended, Daisuke ran home even faster than he had run to school. This way he could avoid everybody and lie down soon. Not only that, but he was hungry! The nauseous feeling was gone, but everything else was still there.

After arriving home, Daisuke walked to the kitchen. He needed food, and fast. Even though he had eaten lunch, Daisuke felt starved. Both his grandfather and father were on the couch watching the news. "Oh, hello Daisuke." said his grandfather, "Your mother went out to get groceries, so she won't be back for a while."

If his mother was buying food, this meant there was no food. "Now what am I gonna eat." he groaned. In the fridge, there were a few fragments of food. A piece of cheese, two strawberries, mustard, half a pickle, and a jar of grape jelly. Daisuke thought out loud, "I wonder what it would taste like if all these were mixed together." he laughed. A few moments later, he really started to wonder how it would taste. Barely five minutes after, Daisuke was craving all of these foods mixed together.

It sounded disgusting, but for some reason, he wanted it, so Daisuke placed everything in his fridge in the blender with some ice. Then, he placed the top on, and pushed 'On'. The blender chopped and mixed the foods together, making a sickly grayish colored liquid.

"Your not really going to drink that Dai... are you? I mean, think about it! You'll feel worse than this morning! Hey, are you listening!" yelled Dark. Before Dark could come out of his body and stop him from drinking what he craved, Daisuke poured himself a glass and drank.

Despite the awful taste, Daisuke drank it all. Just then his mother walked in carrying a single bag, and Toah dragged herself in with an armload of bags. Daisuke told his mother about his strange day. His mother as well as the rest of the family knew Dark and Daisuke were together, and accepted it.

"Have you and Dark done anything lately?" asked his mother.

"What do you mean 'anything' Mom?" Daisuke asked nervously. The truth was, he knew what she meant, but was afraid of her reaction.

"You know what I mean."

"Erm... yes." Daisuke eventually answered. He kept his eyes on his feet. Now he was in for it.

At first his mother seemed angry, then told him, "Well then, Congratulations Dai! You're pregnant!"

Frowning, Daisuke cried, "Mom! I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but please don't joke like that!"

"I was being serious Dai!" replied his mother in a cheery tone, "Didn't I tell you once you have turned into Dark at least one time it is possible for you to get pregnant? I could have sworn I told you."

Daisuke nearly fell over. "So what your saying is in nine months Im having Dark's baby!" yelled Daisuke, clearly upset.

"That's right! This is great! I'll finally be a grandmother! Oh no- that makes me feel old! Well, that's okay because I know Im not since you're only fifteen. Good, I was scared for a minute there that I was becoming a withered old woman..." as his mother continued rambling, Daisuke couldn't listen. He was having Dark's child? Why him? Why now? What was he going to do when his stomach got big, just walk into class like he had a beach ball under his shirt? What would he do when the baby was born? How could he support a child? This was all so overwhelming.

"What's all this commotion about?" asked Daisuke's father, walking into the kitchen with his grandpa.

"It's wonderful! Dai's having a baby!" cried his over excited mother exuberantly. Obviously both of them knew that being able to become pregnant was part of the curse, because neither looked a bit confused.

"Congratulations Daisuke." his father said. Nobody but Daisuke seemed to pay any mind to the fact he was only fifteen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the longest chapter for any fanfiction I have right now that I've written. I usually write short little one or two page chapters, so forgive me if the next ones are shorter.

Thanks for reading, please review! (I don't care one bit about flames since they make the number of reviews go up) I love constructive criticism :)

BTW I couldn't remember anybody in Daisuke's family's names in this chapter, but Im finishing the series today, so I'll see.

Find out the next chapter what Dark has to say about the baby!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I didn't finish the series because I had more episodes left than I thought, but I will soon. I watched a few episodes last night, so please correct me if Im wrong with the names.

Mom- Emiko

Dad- Kosoke (Im sorry... I know I can't spell anything right)

Grandpa- Daiki

Wiz- With (my friend told me it was Wiz #insert sweatdrop here#)

Im really sorry if Im wrong ; I do stupid things like that a lot. Once I wrote a songfic and got almost all the lyrics wrong. Once I made a Mitsuki (from Full Moon O Sagashite) plushie and I made her hair black because I didn't have any dark brown ; Yesterday I drew a really cute picture and I thought, 'Im really bad at coloring just with ballpoint pens, Im going to try it on this to get practice' now the picture is ugly as hell.

Crap. Im ranting. Sorry.

OOC WARNING!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisuke went up to his room and flopped down on the soft bed. With his fingers, he gently combed his thick red hair. Of all the people, why did he have to be the one with this curse? He wasn't ready for a baby. True, in the future he wanted kids, but not now. And he didn't want to be the one who carried them.

Tears fell down his face as he gazed at his stomach. In just a few months, he would start getting chubbier. How would he hide his pregnancy then? Either he could tell everyone he was pregnant, or he could drop out. Daisuke did not want to do either. Eventually he would have to get a job to support his child and drop out of school. This was it, he had ruined his own life.

Not just his, but Dark's as well. If Daisuke was busy with their baby, then in order to steal Dark would have to separate himself from Daisuke's body, and if he got into trouble, he might not be able to save himself and could die.

"Don't cry Dai-chan.", Came Dark's loving voice.

"Im sorry Dark... Im sorry I got pregnant... I ruined everything for both of us." Daisuke cried.

"Dai... you didn't ruin everything. You had no idea you could get pregnant, and it's just as much my fault as yours so don't say sorry. If anybody should be saying sorry, it's me because it was my idea. Besides, the baby won't ruin everything.". Dark's words soothed Daisuke. He'd stopped crying now, but was still upset over the news.

Dark appeared next to the red head. Daisuke wrapped his arms around the phantom thief. No matter what the problem was, Dark knew how to make him feel better. Dark and Daisuke's eyes met as they inched their faces closer and closer. Just as their lips touched, Emiko cried, "Daisuke, time for Dinner!" Dark disappeared and Daisuke stepped down the stairs to the table for dinner.

As he ate, Daisuke thought more about his baby. What would he tell everybody when a child suddenly appeared in his house out of nowhere? Daisuke was worried, but he seemed to be the only one.

"Dai, we made up a plan to hide your pregnancy." His mother said with a smile.

"How?" asked Daisuke anxiously.

"We will get a copy of the school's curriculum and start home schooling you once it starts to show that you are pregnant, that way you won't have to repeat this year. Then, after you give birth, we will tell people our cousin from out of town had a baby but couldn't keep it, so we adopted it. By the time school starts, the baby will be three months old-" Emiko was interrupted.

"And I'll watch it while you're gone!" Toah squealed.

"But how am I giving birth anyway?" asked Daisuke.

"You will have a C-Section from Dr.Arakawa. For generations the Arakawa family has been the Niwa family doctor, so she knows about the Niwa Curse." Daiki answered. Daisuke smiled, it was like how all of the Niwa men became Dark, they all became doctors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I told you my chapters are usually short. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Dr. Arakawa is named after Hiromu Arakawa, the creator of Full Metal Alchemist. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Oops, I forgot to say I was going to a friends house for five days, then he was coming here for five days so I wouldn't be able to write. Sorry. His username's momiji-me (He's on my favorite authors list) so if you like Fruits Basket, you should read his fic. He likes almost all the same animes as me, in fact the reason Im into DN Angel is because I borrowed his DVD, so he may have some DN Angel fics eventually. Yay!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been roughly three months since that day in September. Nobody seemed to notice Daisuke was getting a bit chubby, but that was a good thing. Luckily, though he did get sick in school occasionally, he would not usually disgorge food in front of his classmates. The baby had begun kicking, which made Daisuke happy, though it hurt.

Another day of school was over. As Daisuke left the building, Miss Harada's high pitched voice called, "Niwa! Wait!". Daisuke turned. Miss Harada was sprinting after him. Panting, she said, "I need to talk to you!"

Daisuke smiled, "Okay. So what's on your mind?"

"Do you hate me Niwa?" she asked. Tears welled up in her chestnut eyes.

"No of course not! I could never-" Daisuke was interrupted.

"Then why have you been avoiding me so much!" she cried. True Daisuke had avoided most of his classmates out of fear of getting sick around them or revealing his secret, but he had no idea it hurt them so much.

"I haven't been meaning to, it's just that..." he trailed off. What could he say? Miss Harada began crying.

"It's just that what?" Tears streamed down her face. Daisuke couldn't handle it. He couldn't just sit and watch one of his best friends cry like that.

"Im pregnant." After realizing what he said, Daisuke desperately wished he were invisible.

"Don't kid around like that Niwa! I just want to know why you've been avoiding me!" yelled Risa.

The two had walked to Daisuke's house. Emiko would have a fit if Daisuke was late, especially in his condition. They sat in Daisuke's room. Risa held With on her lap, gently stroking his white fur.

"...and that's how Im pregnant." Daisuke finished. He braced himself for her reaction. (A.N.: Risa knows Dark and Dai are the same person)

"But... I still can't believe that you're pregnant."said Risa. For the last few minutes, the baby had been moving about. Daisuke pulled Risa's hand to his own stomach. The baby, as if trying to prove it's own existence, gave a hard kick almost directly on Miss Harada's hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you all want, you can submit baby names. Just nothing to weird or to common please. You can also vote on the gender. I'd really appreciate both things. Thanks ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing:)


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to reveal the gender in this chappie, but it's a tie right now between boy and girl so please vote for what you want... or the baby's gender will be decided with me flipping a coin.

I don't know about you, but I feel like Dark's OOC. Oh well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Risa sharply pulled her hand back. Her eyes became as large as saucers as she gazed at Daisuke's stomach. She backed away from him slowly, now shaking.

"It can't be true... No..." her voice quivered.

"Miss Harada, I know it's weird, but please, don't be scared... please." Begged Daisuke.

"I have to go Niwa!" she said quickly, and ran out the door.

"No! Wait!" cried the red head. It was too late, Risa was gone. Daisuke slumped against the cream walls of his room. "Why can't she accept me Dark..." he muttered sadly. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. She was his best friend, but now she may have hated him. They had been so close, now they were so far away. Why did this have to happen... of all the things, why this?

"Dai-chan... even if you don't have her you'll always have me." Smiled Dark. Only a moment ago he had separated himself from Daisuke's body. He began to tenderly stroke Daisuke's cheek with his hand, and moved in for a kiss. Their lips met, and tears stopped falling.

No matter what was ailing Daisuke, Dark seemed to be able to make it better. Dark was always there for him, no matter what (A.N.: Like Dark has a choice :P). The red head buried his face in Dark's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you Dark", was all he managed to say before finding his lips once again locked with Dark's.

Risa panted as she shut the door. Never had she run so far. All the way from Niwa's house to her own. Riku descended down the stairs.

"Hey, what took you so long? Where'd you go?" she asked.

"NIWA TOLD ME HE WAS PREGNANT WITH MR.DARK'S BABY!" she screamed. Riku seemed caught off guard. Risa seemed a bit confused, so she decided it would be best to call Daisuke herself and see what was going on.

She climbed up the stairs to her room, and picked up the phone, pushing in Niwa's number. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"He- hello?" answered a shaky voice.

"Hi Niwa, it's Riku. I was wondering what all this you being pregnant stuff is about." There was a long pause before Daisuke answered.

"I am... but please... don't hate me Miss Riku." begged Daisuke's longing voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for all your reviews and for reading and for voting on genders and for giving me names and for everything! If it weren't for those of you who R&R, I wouldn't be writing now. You all give me the fuel I need to continue. Thank you! Don't forget to vote for the baby's gender and submit names!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I got lots of names and votes for genders! Thanks so much everybody! I hope you don't mind, but Im going to use some of the names for my Full Moon O Sagashite fic since nobody suggested any names of votes for genders on that one. Yay.

I've noticed something. In the anime/manga section, there are a lot less homophobic flamers. I mean, if you look at the reviews for any Sonic the Hedgehog yaoi, you will probably drown in all the flames, but I haven't seen to many here. That makes me very happy :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a long, uncomfortable absence of sound. Only Daisuke's heavy breaths could be heard before he finally broke the silence, "Er... I have to go Miss Riku. Sorry." The phone clicked off and was set to it's original place upon it's holder. As the red head slumped back into his chair, he muttered to himself, "What am I gonna do if they tell everyone what I said..."

If word leaked out about his pregnancy, everyone would know he was Dark. He could be arrested, or worse taken to a lab to be poked and prodded with needles. Even worse, what would happen to the baby?

His sad thoughts were interrupted when his mother called, "Dai! It's time to go see Doctor Arakawa!" Hearing this made his mood brighten. Today was the day he was going to be having an ultrasound and find out the baby's gender as well.

Daisuke climbed into the car along with his parents, grandfather, and Towa. Normally, only his parents accompanied him, but today, every person in the Niwa household was going with him, because they were all as excited as he was to finally find out the gender.

Though he was excited to get to the doctor's, he was, at the same time, still upset over his problems with Risa. How would he heal their friendship without scaring her? Next week was his final week of school before he got 'sick' and had to leave. What could he say to her? She would know the real reason he was leaving, and so would Riku.

Once the car stopped, he exited. The leaves had changed from a rich shade of emerald to vibrant shades of red and gold. Most had fallen from the trees, leaving their thin branches exposed and piles of crisp brown leaves around the large trunk. They crunched beneath his feet as Daisuke passed over them and into the waiting room.

The clinic was small and not very well known, but just as good as any other. There were a few stacks of old magazines and wood chairs in the waiting room. There were only three offices where patients could be checked up on. Originally, the building had been a home to a family, but once the children in the family grew up, the parents didn't know what to do with the space. The father, who happened to be a doctor, turned it into the small clinic it was at the moment. Doctor Arakawa lived in the upstairs, which was still in the style of a house. Her grandfather had been the man who began the clinic.

Each member of the Niwa family sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Towa picked up a baking magazine, but nobody else seemed interested in reading at the time. After a few minutes, a nurse came into the room. "Niwa, Daisuke." she called reading the name off of a clipboard.

"That's you Daisuke!", Towa squealed. It seemed she was more excited then anybody else, since she had never seen an Ultrasound. All the patients in the waiting room stared at her, but she didn't seem to care much at all.

The office where the appointment took place was small. There was a single bed with white sheets matching the walls next to a night stand. A fern sat in the corner, beneath a window. Doctor Arakawa entered, a smile upon her face. Her black hair was shoulder length, and behind her glasses were brown eyes (A.N. I don't know what Hiromu Arakawa looks like- she's never released a photo to the public far as I know). Behind her, she pulled the Sonogram machine.

"Hello Miss Arakawa." said Daisuke as cheerfully as he could.

"Hi Daisuke. You want to find out the baby's gender today, am I right?" she asked. Daisuke nodded quickly. As she plugged the machine in, Daisuke lifted his shirt so his stomach was exposed. Gently, she rubbed a cool, blue gel upon his stomach and started up the machine.

"By the looks of it, you've got a little girl." she smiled. A little girl. He beamed. Seeing his daughter there, on the small monochrome screen made him forget his troubles. It was hard to make out, but he could see her there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The name will be revealed next chappy :3 You can still submit names if you'd like. Im deciding between Tahira, Natsumi and Mayumi at the moment, those were my favorites. Thanks for all your help everyone, without your names and votes we would have a kid with a dreadful made up gibberish name, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, the name votes were pretty much unanimous so that made it easy, lol. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I have a whole pile of mpregs Im writing and school just started again, so don't expect updates for days weeks, or if Im really busy, months. Im sorry but my real life is much more important to me than my fanfics, though those do matter to me.

There's also a manga/anime I'd like to recommend to everyone. It is called Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle, and it's by CLAMP. Im not going to explain what it is about, but it is really amazing. Definitely my favorite manga. The anime is great as well, but next to the manga, it's awful. Please get volume one on or watch episode one on  It is worth your while. There's the coolest char in it too! His name is Fai, and he's awesome XD

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the last fragments of Daisuke's school year, both Harada sisters avoided him. Every time he came close, they walked off in a hurry, saying they had to go and would talk to him later. The day he slipped a small folded note informing his teacher that he was ill, he could feel both the twin's eyes staring at him. Why did he tell Risa about the baby? Everything would have been fine if he just kept his mouth shut. Had he kept quiet, Risa would be by his side, wishing for him to feel well soon. Instead, she sat in the back of the room, as far from Daisuke as she could possibly get.

Every time the red head looked up, there Satoshi would be, staring at him. It was scary. Very scary. This had been going on for some time now, and Daisuke had no idea why. Had the Harada sisters said anything to him? Daisuke shuddered, images of himself being poked and prodded with needles and his child being carried away by men lab coats flowed back into his mind.

The loud tone of the bell rang through the air as the students left the building. Some stood out front, discussing plans for the weekend, others smiled and waved goodbye to their friends and went home. Daisuke was incapable of doing any of this. His head hung low, he did not say farewell to any of the classmates he would go so long without seeing. Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand tightly grasped his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

Daisuke turned. It was Satoshi. "I know what's happening to you." Daisuke removed Satoshi's hand and inched away.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke smiled, hoping to ward of the bluenette (1).

"I know about the baby." The two stood there, neither blinking or moving. Each patiently waited for the other to say something, but in the end, Satoshi sighed and continued, "Why don't we just talk at your house. That way nobody will hear us."

0...0...0...0...0

"Don't let him in the house! He could hurt you! Hey! Are you listening!" Daisuke continued to ignore Dark's voice, as he had done the walk home, as well as all of the two boy's conversation.

"So what are you naming it? I mean... if you're keeping it..." Satoshi trailed off, realizing he had not even bothered to see if Daisuke was keeping the child.

"Yes, Im keeping it. Her name is going to be Natsumi." Daisuke beamed, gently caressing his lower stomach.

In that same cold, emotionless voice, Satoshi asked, "So... who's the other parent?"

Shyly, Daisuke mumbled, "Dark is." a smile still on his face. He didn't know why he was answering all Satoshi's questions. For some reason, Daisuke trusted Satoshi. Perhaps it was because they shared a similar curse. Maybe he opened up to Satoshi because it had been so long since he last was able to feel safe talking to anybody.

"I see. The child will be Dark's heir then." Satoshi rose to his feet, adjusting his glasses, "That means even when Dark is sealed away with Krad, there will still be a Phantom thief around. I can't let that happen."

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"For hundreds of years it has been equal. Dark versus Krad. Half and half, perfectly equal. Now, you are throwing of the scales in Dark's favor, the balance of it all will be gone." Satoshi's voice was sharper than usual, "Im not letting that happen. Even if Krad is a burden, even if I just want to be normal, that can't happen. It would end up cursing me as well."

"Do you mean-"

"I would be forced to have Krad's child, no matter what I thought or wanted." Satoshi finished, grabbing Daisuke by the collar. Satoshi could not look into his eyes and see the pain. This was something he had to do, "Im sorry... but I can't let you have this child."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah... that kinda sucked. I just want to be done with this story. Even though I like D.N. Angel, I don't like writing this. I refuse to discontinue a third story though. I'll just bite the bullet and finish. Please review, and remind me never to start three stories at once EVER again.


	7. Chapter 7

I want this to end. I just want to be able say, "It's done". I hate this. Im happy other people are enjoying this, but I despise this fanfic with every bone in my body! That is why this is the last chapter. I know it will upset some people that Im not going into detail about Daisuke having the baby, etc, but you should just be happy Im finishing. Why? Look at the other two stories I started around the same time as this one. Both of them have either been deleted or discontinued. I guess you could call this one the 'survivor' if you wanted, lol.

God... I really screwed up last chapter... I meant to write 'Natsuki' but I wrote 'Natsumi'... Im so sorry...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Satoshi's grip remained on Daisuke's collar. His hands trembled as he forced Daisuke to the top of the stairs, and pushed him down. This was it, the child would die and everything would be equal again. As Daisuke fell back, Satoshi felt his insides being shredded with guilt. He had done this all for himself... nobody but himself.

It was murder. Murder of an innocent child. Did the baby ever do anything wrong? No, it was not her fault who her parents were. The murder was nobody's fault except Satoshi's, it was his burden and his alone.

To his surprise, after pushing Daisuke, he heard no crashing. When his eyes lifted, he saw Daisuke's hands, tightly gripping the railing. His body was in an uncomfortable position, his legs stretched out in front him, his back bent, and both hands over his head, the railing between them. Though he may have been afraid and confused, he was alright, and that was the important thing.

Now, Satoshi had complete control. He could easily shove Daisuke further down the stairs and finish what he had come for, or he could save Daisuke as well as his own soul. Without taking any deliberation over the matter, Satoshi outstretched his hand and pulled Daisuke to safety.

Daisuke blinked. First Satoshi wanted his child dead, now he was saving him? "Hiwatari-san... why did you save-"

"Never mind. Just... be careful... alright?" Satoshi cut him off and walked down the stairs, not knowing himself why any of this happened.

As the door shut, Daisuke sat on the top stair. "Dark... why did Satoshi do that? Why did he push me, then save me?"

'Once Natsuki is born, Satoshi is going to become pregnant as well.'

"What! How do you know!"

"That's the way it works. Natsuki is going to be able to use With and become a phantom thief, even though she is a girl, because Im her father. There can't be two phantom thieves under my name and only one under Krad's, so Satoshi will become pregnant with Krad's heir." Dark informed Daisuke.

The red head nodded. He knew how much Satoshi hated Krad, how he longed to just be normal, so it must have been hard on him, finding all this out.

"I just hope everything works out for him..." Daisuke sighed. Even though this was not something he wanted Satoshi to be forced into, Daisuke refused to let Natsuki die.

0000

"Daddy, how much longer?" asked a young girl. Her red hair was somewhat short, barely grazing her shoulders. She wore a purple dress that matched her eyes.

'Not much, we're almost there." her father replied, smiling. The parent was not lying, only a few moment later, they pulled into a parking lot. After barely a minute of walking, they found themselves at a playground.

"Natsuki!" A small blue haired boy yelled, dashing towards the girl. His eyes were yellow, and his hair dangled over the top of his neck. He had long bangs that he had to repeatedly move to keep out of his eyes. "Lets go play! Come on!" He cried, reaching out his hand to her.

"Okay Chiyoko! Let's go!" she answered, taking hold of his hand, and the two friends ran off together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, I have been waiting a VERY long time to say this, now I can finally say it...

YATTA! (I did it!) It's over! Done! Complete! No More! I've escaped from Hell! YAY!

Yeah, I didn't even try to write well in this chapter, I just wrote the first thing that popped into my head. Cookies for everyone who reviewed and supported this fic! Yay! Or if you don't like cookies, there's ramen or salad, or all three! And if you don't like any of those... you have problems. That was awful! Yay! I never have to write a chapter for this piece of crap ever again! NEVER! Im free! Im free! (Dances) Now I can finish my Tsubasa fic without thinking about this! HELL YEAH!

Also, Im having a special happy offer trade thing! Anybody who wants to do it, let me know. Basically, I will write or draw a request you have, and you will write a Tsubasa mpreg. Sound good? I will not write lemons and multi chapter stories, or draw porn or gore. Im only going to do the trade with a few people, so if you're interested, let me know now. First come, first serve.

YAY! THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVING, ALERTING, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!


End file.
